Esto sera el amor(Amourshipping)
by Prouyeck
Summary: Que es lo que les depara a nuestros heroes
1. Capitulo 1: Dudas

**Esto es el verdadero amor… (Amourshipping)**

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena descubrirán sus sentimientos que tienen respecto al otro, o tendrán que pasar por ciertas pruebas.

**Capítulo 1: Dudas**

Después de pasar una de la pruebas de fuego para Ash y convertirse en el próximo campeón de Kalos, él y sus amigos siguen su camino hacia su próximo reto.

¡Bien! – Grito Ash entusiasmado – Logre ganar mi 3° medalla, valla pero no fue nada sencillo…

Yo nunca dude de ti Ash, sabía que podías ganar – Decía Serena hacia el azabache.

Je je je… Y fue de nuevo gracias a ti – Le contesto, provocando que ella se sonrojase.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – Se cuestionaba Serena algo confundida y sonrojada por su puesto.

Pero en ese instante Ash sintió algo dentro de su pecho al ver a Serena de esa forma, PUM... PUM, eso es lo que el sentía acto seguido que provoco que él se agarrase el pecho de una manera algo peculiar, lo cual hizo que Serena se alarmara…

Ash, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Serena

Si, solo que… que…

¿Solo que… que? – Aún más nerviosa por lo que podría pasar.

No, este no, no es nada, olvídalo – Le respondió Ash con una sonrisa, pero no tenía nada conforme a Serena.

Hmmmm… Bueno… - Aun intrigada contesto.

Bien, aceleremos el paso o si no Citrón y Eureka nos dejaran atrás – Le decía Ash.

¡Ahhhhh! Sí que estoy cansado y no veo el Centro Pokémon por ningún lado y ya está oscureciendo – Decía Citrón quejándose.

¡Ya! – Le grito su pequeña hermana – No aguantas nada hermano.

Parece que Serena tiene algo – Pensaba Ash – ¿Qué debería hacer? – El azabache buscaba una respuesta, pero no tenía claro que es lo que podía hacer.

Miren ahí está el Centro Pokémon – Dijo Citrón sintiendo un gran alivio, pero tanto Ash y Serena iban pensativos que ni escucharon lo que su amigo menciono.

Ya en el Centro Pokémon – Enfermera Joy dos habitaciones por favor – Dijo el rubio – Ash tu y yo dormiremos en la habitación N° 7 – Pero Ash no escuchaba.

¡Ash! –Grito Citrón hasta que reacciono.

¡Ahh!... Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Contesto el joven entrenador.

¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Pregunto el rubio.

No, no es nada, son cosas que no entiendo – Respondió.

Eres mi amigo y me puedas peguntar lo que sea – Comento su amigo seguro de sí mismo.

Bueno lo que pasa es…. – Comenzando a contarle Ash a su amigo, mientras que Serena y Eureka platicaban al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Serena ¿Qué pasa?, te vez algo rara – Pregunto la pequeña niña.

Eureka (suspiro), me preocupa mucho Ash – Contesto la castaña algo triste.

Pero si acaba de ganarle a Korrina y Mega-Lucario, ¿Cómo puedes estar asi? – Eureka algo sorprendida por lo que escucho.

No, no refiero a eso, si no a que… – Mientras Serena le contaba, Ash hacía lo mismo.

Bueno lo que pasa es que algo pasa dentro de mí, es algo que no entiendo, porque nunca me había pasado antes – Decía Ash.

Pero podrías ser más específico con eso – Contesto Citrón confundido.

Bueno uhm… Hace rato mientras caminábamos hacia el Centro Pokémon estaba platicando con Serena, pero cuando note que se sonrojo algo dentro de mí se activó, como una bomba, o algo así, y sentí dentro de mi pecho como si mi corazón quisiese salir, justo después de eso note a Serena algo rara y estoy preocupado por ella – Ash comentándoselo de manera cabizbaja.

Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto Serena esta algo rara, pero regresando a lo tuyo, no soy experto en esto pero alguna vez lo escuche de mi hermana, creo que estás enamorado de Serena – Dijo Citrón no tan seguro.

Enamorado… ¿Yo? ¿De Serena? – Pensando el azabache.

Mientras que las chicas estaban en lo suyo.

No, no refiero a eso, si no a que hace note algo extraño a Ash – Dijo Serena triste.

¿Extraño?, ¿Cómo? – Intrigada la pequeña.

Sí, es que Ash se aferró con su mano a su pecho como si algo le pasase, y temo que este enfermo – Decía la castaña preocupada.

Tranquila Serena tal vez allá una explicación para eso – Eureka con una sonrisa le dijo para calmarla.

Eso nota que Ash la estaba mirando, en eso ella se voltea rápidamente para que no notase que se sonrojaba lo cual salió con éxito y no noto, Ash solo propino una pequeña sonrisa al notar que se volteaba Serena.

¡Bien!, Eureka aquí tienes la llave de su habitación que es la N° 6, nosotros estaremos en la N° 7, entendido – Dijo Citrón.

Si, Serena y yo estaremos bien – Contesto su hermana.

En eso la estancia del Centro Pokémon fue interrumpida por un sonido algo raro.

Lo siento, lo siento es que tengo hambre – Dijo Ash todo apenado.

Bien hay que comer antes de irnos a dormir – Dijo su amigo

Ok, yo prepare unos poképuffs para todos, Enfermera Joy ¿Puedo usar la cocina por favor? – Dijo Serena, – Claro – Contesto la enfermera con ese tono característico de ellas.

Ya después de una buena cena, los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, ya dentro de sus camas Serena no podía dormir y del otro lado Ash tampoco podía hacerlo, así que el azabache decidió levantarse de su cama e ir al balcón, ya ahí observo la gran y hermosa luna en el cielo.

Wow así que es cierto que la luna se ve mejor en época de invierno y lo es mejor si es luna llena como ahora – En eso el azabache observo ese rostro que le había causado tal sensación reflejado en la luna llena – Serena, realmente estoy enamorado de ti o será otra cosa – Pensaba mientras veía la luna.

Oh, parece que la luna esta iluminando mucho esta noche – Dijo Serena observando hacia donde estaba su balcón, así que se paró y se dirigió hacia este.

Con razón iluminaba mucho la habitación es luna llena – Dijo si darse cuenta de la presencia de Ash.

Es realmente hermosa ¿Verdad? – Se escuchó la pregunta por el lado izquierdo de Serena.

¡ASH! – Dijo Serena sorprendida.

Hola Serena, parece que no puedes dormir ¿Cierto? – Le pregunto mientras la miraba.

No – Contesto sin voltearlo a ver.

Serena, tengo algo que decirte – Dijo con un tono serio Ash, esto provoco que Serena se alarmara más.

Bien, yo… – En eso es interrumpida a por una voz femenina que provenía debajo de ellos.

¡Ash!, aquí abajo… – Grito la chica misteriosa.

Pero si es…

¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Traerá problemas a Serena? O simplemente o no hará nada… Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer, este es mi primer fic, así que comenten por favor para saber si les gusto.


	2. Capitulo 2: Propuestas en el olvido

**Capítulo 2: Propuestas en el olvido**

Bien, yo… – En eso es interrumpida a por una voz femenina que provenía debajo de ellos.

¡Ash!, aquí abajo… – Grito la chica misteriosa.

Pero si es…

¡Shauna! – Grito Ash sorprendido al ver a la joven performance.

¡Serena!, ¿Cómo has estado?, espero y ya tengas una decisión – Dijo Shauna con una sonrisa.

¿Decisión? – Se cuestionaba Ash dentro de su mente.

_Flashback…_

Mientras Ash y sus amigos estaban en la cabaña del campamento Pokémon, Serena y Shauna platicaban sobre sus destinos en la playa.

¿Así que Performance Pokémon eh? No lo había pensado – Decía aun no convencida de lo que podría ser su meta.

Si, será genial, cocinaras, usaras ropa ah pero n cualquiera te tendrás que lucir junto a tu Pokémon y estar a la moda, por eso si vienes conmigo, te enseñare todo lo que se necesita para convertirse en la famosa Reina de Kalos, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? – Comentaba Shauna toda entusiasmada, por si Serena aceptaba.

¡Sí! – Dijo toda emocionada por lo que podría logar. – Pero… quiero seguir acompañando Ash en su viaje, quiero estar con el – Pensaba algo triste.

Calma Serena, no tiene que ser ahora, mejor piénsalo bien y después lo platicamos - Dijo Shauna al ver tristeza en su rostro, pues noto que no quería separarse de sus amigos.

Bien – Dijo la castaña algo aliviada.

_Fin del flashback_

Ah, eso creo – Dijo Serena aun incomoda, puesto no quería pensar aun en separarse de Ash.

¿Cómo que eso crees?- Dijo Shauna algo molesta. – Te di mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero bueno.

Ya dentro del Centro Pokémon, Shauna pidió una habitación, para pasar la noche, mientras que Ash y Serena regresaron a sus respectivas camas a intentar dormir. A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en una mesa para platicar.

Oh Shauna, que gusto de verte de nuevo – Dijo Citrón

Si Shauna no nos dijiste que nos encontrarías aquí - Dijo la pequeña Eureka alegre de volverla a ver.

Lo siento chicos, pero vine a buscar a Serena para escuchar la decisión que me tiene que decir – Dijo Shauna con un tono muy alegre.

Serena ¿De cuál decisión? – Pregunto el azabache algo confundido, puesto que no sabía nada de lo que hablaban.

Sh sh sh sh sh sh, tal vez sean cosas de mujeres – Dijo su amigo.

No, no eso, Serena acaso ¿No les has contado? – Dijo Shauna algo sorprendida.

Bueno chicos, uhm, este… – Serena decía titubeando pues no sabía cómo decirles.

Bien, creo que se los diré yo, pues le ofre…. ¡Espera! – Shauna fue interrumpida por Serena

Shauna me ofreció la oportunidad de viajar juntas y enseñarme todo lo que sabe de las Performance Pokémon, pues yo no tengo un sueño como ustedes chicos y tal parece que este es el mío – Dijo Serena mirando hacia el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Valla, ¿Performance Pokémon?, ese es tu sueño Serena - Decía Ash feliz de que su amiga de la infancia tuviese ese sueño tan grande.

Pero… – En eso Serena baja la mirada hacia el piso.

¿Qué pasa Serena? – Dijo Ash preocupado.

Si acepto la propuesta, nos tendremos que… – Decía Serena con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Tendremos que qué? – Preguntaba más preocupado el azabache por la actitud de ella.

Se… se… separar… – Dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Separar? – Pensó Ash y en ese entonces, PUM-PUM de nuevo su pecho empezó a reaccionar pero no de la misma forma que la anterior, esta vez era diferente, y él lo sabía – ¿Qué esto ahora?, esto se siente diferente, no se siente bien como la vez anterior, ahora se siente mal, es como si un beedrill me hubiese picado con su aguijón.

Serena no te pongas triste, tus amigos entenderán, o ¿Me equivoco? – Decía Shauna nuevamente con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, Serena yo te apoyo – Decía su amigo rubio

Yo estoy con mi hermano, es cierto que desde el fondo de mi corazón no quiero que nos separemos, pero tendrás siempre nuestro apoyo ¿Verdad Ash? – Decía la pequeña niña del grupo - ¿Ash? – Preguntaba Eureka pero él no reaccionaba, – ¡Ash! – Grito para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Si, si, ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Ash saliendo de su mente.

Que siempre apoyaremos a Serena – Le comento la pequeña.

Ah, uhm si - Decía aun incomodo por sus extrañas sensaciones dentro de él.

Y bien ¿Serena? – Pregunto Shauna.

Aun no lo tengo muy en claro, pero… ¿Tiene que ser hoy la respuesta? – Dijo Serena

Uhm no necesariamente, porque estaré con ustedes un pequeño tiempo o hasta que tomes una decisión – Decía Shauna.

Ok… (Suspiro) – Contesto Serena ya más tranquila.

Oye Citrón podemos ir caminar, bueno uhm… ¿Me podrías acompañar? – Le pregunto Ash aun incómodo.

Si claro – Rápidamente su amigo accedió a la propuesta.

Si ¡Eureka! Eureka!, quiere ir a acompañarlos – Decía emocionada la pequeña.

Lo siento Eureka, pero solo quiero ir con tu hermano, a platicar de unas cosas pendientes – Dijo Ash, preocupando a Serena por esa actitud que nunca había visto es el.

¡Ah!, esto es injusto – Reprochando la pequeña.

Serena cuida de mi hermana ¿Si? – Dijo Citrón y Serena solo acento la cabeza aceptando.

Los dos chicos salieron del Centro Pokémon a caminar un poco.

Y bien, ¿Qué es lo ocurre amigo? – Pregunto Citrón.

Parece que volví a sentir esa extraña sensación, pero… – Ash mirando al suelo muy desanimado, - Pero esta vez fue diferente….

¿Diferente? – Su amigo intrigado por esa respuesta.

Si, esta vez fue como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte de mí, como si hubiese desprendido abruptamente, porque me causo que me sintiese mal, era una clase de dolor y todo ocurrió cuando Serena dijo que nos teníamos que separar – Explicaba Ash su sentir hacia a su amigo mientras caminaban.

Tal y como parece, parece que te duele que Serena se valla, puesto que es una gran amiga para ti, pues la conoces desde que eran pequeños, o tal vez esto va más allá de una simple amistad – Le explico su amigo rubio.

¿Más allá de una simple amistad?, a que te refieres – Ash mas confundido que nunca.

Si, parece que "Estás enamorado de ella"…

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero la disfruten como yo lo hago escribiéndola, por favor comenten si les gusta y me den su ki para seguir con esta historia… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…


	3. Capítulo 3: Revelaciones

**Capítulo 3: Revelaciones**

Si, parece que "Estás enamorado de ella" – Menciono su amigo al entrenador.

¿Yo enamorado de Serena? (Suspiro) – Dijo Ash mirando al suelo – Tal vez tengas razón Citrón, ¿Pero cómo ocurrió? – Se preguntaba.

Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokémon que era lo que pasaba…

Ash… – Decía Serena triste viendo como el salía del lugar.

Serena ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre ahora? – Pregunto Shauna.

Me preocupa mucho el comportamiento de Ash – Comento Serena.

No te preocupes tal vez fueron a entrenar, a planear una nueva estrategia o algo así por el estilo – Le menciono la pequeña Eureka a Serena.

No, yo sé que no es así, es otra cosa, lo puedo sentir dentro de mí – Dijo Serena mientras sostenía sus manos junto a su pecho, en señal de preocupación.

Serena, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo la Performance.

Si… – Le respondió sabiendo que pudiese ser algo malo o bueno, pero para su suerte…

¿Te gusta Ash? – Se lo pregunto directamente, viéndola fijamente a los ojos para notar si ella le fuese a mentir.

Si – Contesto muy apenada, pero nunca negando la verdad.

Ya me esperaba algo así, pero bueno, tal parece ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales aún no tomas una decisión – Dijo Shauna sin apartarle la mirada, mientras la pequeña Eureka solo escuchaba.

… – Serena solo bajo la mirada hacia la mesa.

Y bien ¿Cómo empezó? – Dijo Shauna curiosa.

Si cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue que paso? - Dijo Eureka emocionada.

Fue en el campamento de verano del Profesor Oak que se organizó en Pueblo Paleta hace ya tiempo, yo salí sola al bosque y pues me perdí, entonces un pokémon salvaje apareció de un arbusto, causando que asustara y callera al suelo lastimándome la rodilla, de repente el mismo arbusto empezó a moverse yo temía mucho de que fuese otro pokémon y me atacase, pero entonces el apareció – Decía Serena muy feliz y conmovida casi con lágrimas en los ojos por estar recordando tal acontecimiento que para ella fue el más hermoso de su vida.

Con el ¿Te refieres a Ash verdad? – Le pregunto su amiga.

Si, Ash apareció dentro de los arbusto y me ayudo, poniendo un pañuelo sobre mi herida en la rodilla, pero no había funcionado, y entonces me dijo esas palabras que jamás olvidare…

_Flashback_

"Nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final" – Dijo un pequeño niño.

_Fin del flashback_

Esas palabras cambiaron mi vida, me tomo de la mano y sin darme cuenta estaba en sus brazos como si me dijese que todo estaba bien sin importar lo que pasase – Decía Serena muy conmovida por aquel momento.

Tal parece que desde ese momento te empezó a gustar Ash – Decía Shauna tras escuchar la historia.

No, no solo me empezó a gustar, desde ese momento – Decía Serena nuevamente dirigiendo su mirada a través de la ventana

No solo eso, ¿Que más fue?, no me digas que… – Shauna sorprendida pues ya se esperaba algo.

Que de profundamente enamorada de él – Decía Serena sin apartar su mirada de la ventana y con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, entonces noto que Ash regresaba con Citrón, pero no estaban solos puesto venían acompañados de alguien más y borro esa sonrisa que ella portaba pues veía a la persona que amaba feliz con otra persona.

Ash y Citrón seguían caminando…

¿Pero cómo ocurrió? – Se preguntaba el joven entrenador.

Ash, ¿Conociste a Serena cuando eran solo unos niños no? – Pregunto su amigo científico.

Sí, pero en ese entonces solo éramos niños, no sentí nada así en ese momento, estuvimos juntos como amigos y la ayude con un pañuelo para sanar su rodil… El ¡Pañuelo! – Grito Ash como si ya supiese la verdad de tras de todo este gran lio dentro de sí.

¿Qué pasa con el pañuelo Ash? – Pregunto Citrón viendo a Ash buscando el pañuelo entre sus bolsillos.

¡Aquí esta! – Grito el azabache sosteniendo entre sus manos el pañuelo. – Citrón sabes, algo de las cosas que más me han sorprendido en mi vida, fue cuando Serena me dijo que salió de su casa solo para entregarme este pequeño pañuelo, fui un estúpido olvidarla por no recordarla – Decía entre cerrando sus ojos por las lágrimas que se le estaban escapando en ese momento, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su mano.

Ash, no tiene caso que te lamentes, recuerda ahora estas junto a ella y con su ayuda has podido llegar a ser lo que eres aquí y ahora – Citrón intentando apoyar a su amigo.

En ese instante Ash abrió los ojos rápidamente al recordar…

_Flashback_

"Ash, Pikachu recuerden su entrenamiento, no se rindan luchen hasta el final" – Les grito una chica castaña mientras combatía por su primera medalla.

_Fin del flashback_

Fue gracias a ella que salí victorioso en mi primer encuentro, y fue por eso que personalmente la invite a que nos acompañe en este viaje – Se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Entonces? – Le respondió Citrón.

Es verdad, es cierto, "Estoy enamorado de Serena" – Dijo Ash levantando la mirada hacia el cielo azul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo vez amigo es como lo pensaba y realmente te está afectando mucho que Serena tome la decisión de irse – Le comento al azabache.

Sí, no quiero que se valla, quiero estar con ella, quiero contarle como me siento – Decía todo decidido en sí mismo.

¿Pues qué esperas?, ve a decírselo – Le decía el rubio apoyándolo.

Ash solo asistió la cabeza afirmando que lo haría pronto llegasen de nuevo al Centro Pokémon, pero en su camino de regreso Pikachu salió corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana hacia donde estaba parada una chica perdida en medio del camino.

Ahhh… ¿Dónde estará el Centro Pokémon? – Dijo la chica perdida muy desanimada por no encontrar el centro – ¡Pika! – Escucho detrás de ella que rápidamente volteo – ¿Sera posible?, ¿Pikachu cómo has estado? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Decía la chica que al parecer conocía a Pikachu – Y dime ¿Dónde está Ash? – Y Pikachu solo señalo detrás de ella.

Oye Ash, ¿Cómo te ha ido desde que nos separamos? – Decía la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Que gusto de volver a verte…

Bueno hasta aquí la tercera parte de esta historia chicos, gracias por leer, la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos hare, pero si le agrada háganmelo saber comentando que le gusta, nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo… Denme su Ki…

Atte: _Prouyeck_ n.n


	4. Capítulo 4: Dawn

**Capítulo 4: Dawn**

Oye Ash, ¿Cómo te ha ido desde que nos separamos? – Decía la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Que gusto de volver a verte Dawn, ¿Qué te trae a Kalos? – Pregunto Ash emocionado de volver a ver a su amiga, en eso Dawn se lanza hacia los brazos del azabache, provocando que él se sonrojase.

Que gusto de volver a verte Ash – Decía la peli azul muy emocionada en los brazos de Ash.

Dawn… – Decía Ash muy incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraba

¿Me extrañaste? – Pregunto la chica muy curiosa y ruborizada.

Claro, eres mi mejor amiga, me apoyaste mucho – Le contesto, provocando que ella se pusiese más feliz de lo que ya estaba – Pero… uhm… ¿Me podrías soltar? – Agrego el azabache al final.

Este… si… lo siento… – Decía Dawn muy apenada mientras se disculpaba.

Cof* Cof* - Provocado por un rubio incomodo que solo observaba la situación.

Ah lo siento, Citrón ella es Dawn, Dawn es el Citrón – Dijo Ash mientras lo presentaba.

Mucho gusto- Dijo Citrón.

Igualmente – Le respondió la chica peli azul.

Citrón, Dawn es mi mejor amiga de la región de Sinnoh, me apoyo hasta el momento de mi aventura por aquella región – Le explico el azabache.

Oh, ya entiendo – Respondió incomodo por la actitud de Dawn.

Y bien, ahora si ¿Qué te trae por Kalos? – Pregunto Ash curioso.

Pues resulta que me entere de que aquí se realiza algo llamado "Performance Pokémon", y me llamo mucho la atención porque son muy parecidos a los Concurso Pokémon que estoy acostumbrada – Le explicaba Dawn emocionada.

Valla, me parece excelente Dawn – Le dijo su amigo feliz por ella.

No quisiera interrumpir, pero Ash las chicas nos esperan en el Centro Pokémon – Dijo el rubio.

Cierto, cierto, Dawn quiero que conozcas a alguien – Le dijo Ash muy emocionado por su idea.

Ok, jejeje – Dijo la peli azul con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Los tres chicos regresaban al Centro Pokémon, pero Dawn no se apartaba de Ash ya que le contaba todas sus aventuras, lo cual provocaba que el azabache estuviese muy feliz, en eso Ash divisa Centro Pokémon y en una ventana de aquel estaba una chica castaña que noto que lo observaba, Ash sonrió de inmediato pero Serena solo bajo su mirada.

Serena… – Susurro Ash.

¿Dijiste algo Ash? – Pegunto su amiga.

No… – Contesto con un tono triste y Dawn lo noto de inmediato.

Ash no seas necio, sé que algo tienes somos mejores amigos así que puedes contármelo – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ves a la chica del sombrero rosa que está sentada tras la ventana del Centro Pokémon – Le dijo Ash a su amiga de una forma muy detallada para que no la confundiese con otra persona.

Si, acaso… uhm no me digas que – Decía Dawn sorprendida y a la vez preocupada pues temía que respuesta fuese a ser.

Si, ella me gusta – Dijo Ash apenando, sonrojado y muy nervioso, pues nunca se había expresado de esa forma, pero en ese entonces Dawn sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado en su corazón – Y además.

¿Además? O sea que ¿Hay más? – Pensó Dawn volteando a ver a Ash.

Estoy enamorado de ella – Dawn al escuchar esas palabras provenientes del azabache, ella se contuvo la ganas de llorar y de gritar, solo bajo la mirada y siguió su camino alado de Ash.

Dawn… ¿Acaso tú también? – Pesaba Citrón al ver la reacción de la peli azul.

Serena, tal parece que ya están regresando pero… ¿Quién es la chica que está a lado de Ash? – Menciono Shauna.

Si… – Dijo Serena con la cabeza abajo.

Ya volvimos – Dijo su amigo rubio.

Chicas, les quiero presentar a Dawn, ella es mi mejor amiga de la región de Sinnoh, estuve con ella durante todo ese viaje y me apoyo y muchas circunstancias – Explicaba el azabache.

Uhm… Bueno ¿Solo son amigos? – Pregunto Serena tímidamente.

Si solo som… – En eso Ash es interrumpido por la peli azul. – No, somos "Mejores amigo" – Dijo Dawn algo precipitadamente haciendo que Serena se quedara callada en ese instante.

¡Dawn! – Grito el azabache dejando a todos alarmados por aquella expresión – No le hables de esa manera a Serena – Dijo protegiendo el honor de la chica de la cual se había enamorado.

Ash… – Susurro Serena al oír esas palabras de la persona a la cual amaba.

Bien ya chicos clama que tal si liberamos esta tensión con una batalla – Decía Citrón para calmar la actitud de todos.

Eso me parece bien – Decía el azabache pues seguida de Serena también amaba las batallas Pokémon.

Ya en la parte trasera del Centro Pokémon precisamente en el pequeño campo de batalla estaban los chicos apunto de disputar el duelo.

Bien los equipos son Shauna y Serena contra Ash y Dawn mientras yo seré el réferi de la batalla – Decía su amigo rubio en el centro del campo.

Serena ahí que darlo todo – Menciono Shauna muy emocionada.

Si – Contesto – No te voy a defraudar Ash – Pensó la castaña.

Dawn muéstrame que tanto has mejorado – Dijo Ash

Claro Ash – Respondió la peli azul.

¡Listos, Comiencen! – Grito su amigo desde el centro del campo.

La batalla comenzó, Shauna y Serena realizaron combinaciones de la talla de los Coordinadores profesionales en este caso de Permorfance´s postergando el duelo por mucho tiempo, hasta que de pronto…

¿Lista Dawn? – Menciono el azabache.

Si – Contesto su compañera muy segura.

Los demás chicos y los espectadores que se acercaron a ver el maravilloso espectáculo solo quedaron atónitos al ver aquella magnifica combinación del remolino de Piplup y la gran electro-bola de Pikachu, haciendo un K.O instantáneo en la Bulbasour de Shauna y la pequeña Fennekin de Serena.

Muy bien el combate a terminado los ganadores son Ash y Dawn – Dijo Citrón mientras la pequeña multitud aplaudida por lo hermoso que fue aquella combinación.

Fennekin lo hiciste bien – Decía Serena mientras la regresaba a su pokebola.

Tú también Bulbasour – Continuo Shauna.

¡Sí! – Grito Dawn seguido de esto levanto ambas manos, Ash observo y entendió, Clapp* sonó cuando se juntaron sus manos. – Que hermosa pareja. –Si son buenos. – ¿Acaso serán novios? – Decía la gente al obsérvalos, haciendo que Serena se pusiese triste por ver y oír todo.

¡Ash! – Un fuerte grito se escuchó del otro lado del campo.

Serena, ¿Qué ocurre? – Respondió de inmediato preocupado.

Yo… yo… yo… yo… Ash yo…

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo lo siento por tardar en subir el episodio pero eh estado ocupado y no cuento con mucho tiempo pero seguiré subiéndolos posiblemente cad días. Les vuelvo a decir comenten que les gusta y que no del episodio para que esto sea mejor, nos vemos hasta el siguiente.

Atte: _Prouyeck_


	5. Capítulo 5: Aun no…

**Capítulo 5: Aun no…**

Yo… yo… yo… yo… Ash yo… – Decía Serena desde el otro lado del campo de batalla, hasta que.

¡Serena! Espera, no es el momento adecuado – Grito Shauna

Pero… – Mirando a su amiga Performance.

No… – Dijo en voz baja mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa.

¡Serena!? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Grito Ash alarmado.

Nada Ash solo queríamos felicitarte por habernos ganado – Decía Shauna para despistar su atención de la actitud de Serena.

¿Es cierto eso Serena? – Pregunto el azabache pues no estaba conforme con lo que le habían dicho.

Si… – Contesto algo cabizbaja y triste en su voz.

Serena… Si supieras que yo est… – Decía entre susurros el azabache.

Estás enamorado de ella – Dijo Dawn interrumpiéndolo – Era eso ¿Verdad?, ¿Quieres decirle eso?

El azabache solo suspiro y miro hacia el cielo – Si…

¡Bien! Chicos el combate fue fenomenal, pero tal parece que tenemos que quedarnos una noche más en el Centro Pokémon – Decía su amigo rubio.

Ya dentro del establecimiento, los chicos se relajaron en una mesa para conversar y esperar la cena.

Valla Dawn tal parece que realizar combates combinados es tu especialidad – Dijo Shauna.

Claro pues tengo que lucir mucho a mis Pokémon en cada combate – Le contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Dawn es una de las mejores Coordinadoras Pokémon que conozco – Menciono Ash orgullo de su amiga.

Gracias por esperar aquí está la comida – Dijo Citrón acompañado de Serena puesto que ellos la prepararon.

¡Ah! Que rica estuvo la cena, Gracias Serena y Citrón – Dijo Ash muy satisfecho.

Bueno tal parece que Eureka fue vencida por el cansancio – Citrón menciono mientras veía a su pequeña hermana dormida – Bien la llevare a su habitación, hasta mañana chicos.

Hasta mañana Citrón – Dijeron todos.

Oye Ash me podrías acompañar a buscar unas cosas que deje a fuera – Decía Dawn, lo cual provoco que Serena se sintiese triste por aquella petición.

Sí, claro - Contesto.

Serena solo observo a Dawn saliendo con Ash del Centro Pokémon.

¿Porque? Shauna ¿Por qué? – Dijo Serena con la cabeza hacia abajo, apretando los puños y empezando a soltar lágrimas por aquellos hermosos ojos azules – ¿Por qué me detuviste? Estaba a punto de decirle a Ash que estoy enamorada de él, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Decía sin alzar su mirada.

En verdad lo siento mucho Serena, pero… (Suspiro) aun no, no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado – Contesto Shauna.

Y que, si no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, ya tenía el suficiente valor para decirle ya estaba lista – Decía aun entre pequeños llantos.

Sé que realmente lo amas pero espera, aun no es el momento, y tan siquiera ya le preguntaste ¿Si está bien?, ¿Recuerdas lo que mencionaste en la mañana? – Menciono Shauna provocando que Serena abriese los ojos repentinamente.

_Flashback_

Ash… – Pensaba Serena mientras veía al azabache aferrándose a su pecho con su mano

_Fin del flashback_

Es verdad – Menciono Serena se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, enseguida corrió hacia la puerta del Centro Pokémon, pero en el instante que ella estaba por abrirla el apareció frente a ella.

¿Serena? – Ash dijo al ver a Serena frente a él.

Ash… – Dijo Serena

Y bien Dawn ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? – Menciono el azabache.

En verdad nada – Dijo muy apenada.

¡Que! Pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí a fuera? – Dijo Ash sorprendido.

Es que Ash me preocupas mucho – Contesto Dawn.

Pero uhm ¿Por qué? – Contesto más sorprendido el azabache.

Tal parece que realmente estás enamorado de Serena y no me gustaría verte lastimado – Decía su amiga.

No te preocupes, si las cosas no salen bien, no hay porque sentirse mal en la vida siempre habrá momentos malos y hay que estar preparados para ellos y yo lo estoy en su debido caso, pero – Ash bajo la mirada.

¿Pero qué? – Dijo Dawn viendo el cambio drástico de su amigo.

Pero no si estoy preparado si es que Serena se marcha, y peor si se marcha sin saber lo que yo siento por ella – menciono aun con la mirada hacia abajo y con una mano aferrada a su pecho.

Ash, realmente quiero lo mejor para ti, se cómo te sientes, ese día que nos separamos me sentí fatal, pero cuando me gritaste que nos volveríamos a ver, esa tristeza desapareció, por eso desde el fondo de mi corazón te apoyo – Dijo Dawn animando a su mejor amigo.

Gracias Dawn – Dijo Ash muy animado por las palabras de su amiga.

Ash si supieras que estoy enamorada de ti, siempre me apoyaste, pero no me voy a interponer por lo que sientes por Serena, quiero que seas feliz y eso me hará me feliz – Pensaba Dawn mientras veía a Ash – Bien debemos regresar, tal vez alguien espera a que regreses – Menciono con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Alguien? – Dijo Ash confuso.

Si – Respondió Dawn.

¡Ah! Pikachu, lo deje con la Enfermera Joy – El azabache menciono preocupado por su pequeño compañero.

Hay Ash aún no entiendes muy esto – Dijo Dawn algo molesta.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? - Ash de nuevo confundido.

Olvídalo vallamos a por nuestros Pokémon – Menciono su amiga peli azul.

Cuando Ash abrió la puerta del Centro Pokémon una chica castaña apareció repentinamente en frente de él.

¿Serena? – Ash dijo al ver a Serena frente a él.

Ash… – Dijo Serena

Uhm… bueno, Ash yo iré a por nuestros Pokémon no te preocupes cuidare bien de Pikachu – Dijo Dawn para no interrumpir ese momento, el azabache solo asistió con su cabeza la propuesta de su amiga.

Serena ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Dijo el azabache muy asustado por si fuese a ser algo malo.

Ash estoy llorando por ti, no quiero que nada malo te pase – Decía Sería con lágrimas en los ojos.

En eso Ash se acerca a ella y con sus brazos la rodea por el cuello la acerca a él y la abraza, haciendo que Serena pare de llorar por ese momento que la dejo sorprendida.

No tienes de que preocuparte – Le dijo sin soltarla.

Tal parece que esos dos puede que, no mejor dicho "Están destinados a estar juntos" – Pensó Shauna al ver que Ash la empezó a abrazar.

Ash tal parece que ahora si lo estás entendiendo – Dijo Dawn al observarlos.

En eso Serena se aparta de él, lo toma por la mano y lo jala fuera del Centro Pokémon corriendo.

¡Serena! ¿A donde me llevas? – Decía Ash mientras era jalado por Serena pero ella no le respondió.

Gracias chicos por esperar el capítulo ahora veo que no me alcanza demasiado el tiempo y saldrán en cualquier momento, pero quiero que sepan que no lo abandonare, comenten si les gusto y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que será uhm no sé cuándo (._.)

Bye Bye…

Atte: _Prouyeck_


	6. Capítulo 6: Lucha hasta el final

**Capítulo 6: Lucha hasta el final**

¡Serena! ¿A dónde me llevas? – Decía Ash mientras era jalado por Serena pero ella no le respondió.

Bien creo que debo preguntarle – Pensaba la castaña, sin escuchar lo que decía Ash.

¡Serena espera! – Grito el azabache sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos y provocando que dejase de correr, llegando a una pequeña fuente que se encontraba no muy lejos del Centro Pokémon.

Lo siento mucho Ash, pero quiero decirte algo bueno, mejor dicho preguntarte algo – Dijo Serena muy segura de lo que hacía.

Serena… – Susurro Ash y de nuevo aquella sensación regreso dentro del, "PUM-PUM", de inmediato levanto su mano con dirección a su pecho pero eta vez fue detenido por una mano femenina.

Ash ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué ibas a poner tu mano sobre tu pecho? – Pregunto Serena viéndolo fijamente a los ojos color marrón de Ash que estaban titubeando por su actitud.

Ah, uhm… bueno yo… (Suspiro), Serena nunca te eh agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí – Decía Ash viéndola fijamente a sus bellos ojos azules.

Ash… – Dijo entre un pequeño susurro también sin apartar sus vista del azabache.

Ese día cuando gane mi primera medalla me apoyaste aun sabiendo que yo no te recordaba – Menciono con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos marrones –El día que me entregaste este pañuelo – Dijo mientras se le mostraba – Recordé aquel día en el campamento de verano, aquel día que por casualidades del destino tenía que salvarla.

Ash por favor… – Decía la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos pero Ash no notaba tal acontecimiento pues pensaba bien las palabras que estaba utilizando para agradecerle y disculparse.

Y esa persona que salve, terminaría por convertirse en una gran persona dentro de mi vida, por eso me siento como un estúpido por haberte olvidado, lo siento… lo siento… lo siento en verdad – Decía repetidas veces con un nudo en la garganta el azabache – Seren…

Ash por favor no sigas – Dijo Serena lanzándose sobre los brazos de Ash interrumpiéndolo – Ash no sigas… – Volvió a mencionar llorando sobre el pecho de Ash.

No llores Serena –Menciono el azabache sin dejar de abrazarla.

Ash no tienes por qué agradecerme ni mucho menos pedir disculpas, soy yo quien debe hacerlo, desde ese día en el campamento tú fuiste quien planto algo dentro de mí – Decía entre sollozos.

¿Ah? ¿Cómo? – Se cuestionaba Ash al enterarse.

Yo en ese momento me sentí protegida, segura y me hacías pensar que todo siempre iba a estar bien, pero… pero tuvimos que separarnos por azares del destino y ahora puede que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que aquella ocasión y no quiero que pase – Dijo la castaña entre lágrimas.

Serena… – Dijo Ash.

Ash, mi destino es ser Performance Pokémon y llegar a ser la Reina de Kalos, pero si implica separarme de mis amigos en especial de ti no lo hare – Decía Serena.

En eso el azabache la aparto despacio de su pecho y el la tomo por la mano llevándola a una banca que se encontraba no muy lejos.

Serena en mi viaje para convertirme en Maestro Pokémon, conocí gente maravillosa Misty quien me acompaño por todo Kanto y Johto, gran entrenadora de pokémon agua y líder de gimnasio, May y Max dos hermanos que conocí en la región de Hoen, Brock mi mejor amigo quien me acompaño por Kanto, Johto, Hoen y Sinnoh, durante mi viaje por Unava Iris y Cillian se convirtieron en grandes amigos – Contaba Ash a la castaña para frenar sus tristeza lo cual estaba funcionando.

¿Y Dawn? –Pregunto Serena más calmada.

Bien Dawn, ella se convirtió en una gran persona en mi vida, ella me mostro un gran apoyo durante todo Sinnoh, y tan solo de recordar que cuando nos conocimos no nos llegamos a llevar bien, peleábamos todo el tiempo hasta que durante el transcurso del viaje nos dimos cuenta de quien éramos realmente y surgió una bella amistad que aprecio mucho en verdad, con cada uno de ellos vive experiencias que siempre atesorare dentro de mí y el día que tuve que separarme de cada uno de ellos fue realmente doloroso para mi ser pero sabía que algún día los volvería a ver – Contaba el azabache su historia mientras sonreía ligeramente al recordar aquellos momento.

Serena, Ash tiene mucha razón – Dijo una voz que estaba detrás de ellos.

¡Dawn! – Dijeron ambos.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido.

Perdónenme ambos, pero se estaban tardando demasiado así que Shauna y yo salimos a buscarlos y tal parece que fui yo quien los encontró primero – Explicaba la peli azul – Pero Serena escúchame – De repente Dawn cambio de actitud.

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Dawn? – Pregunto la castaña.

Realmente duele mucho tener que separarse de las personas que quieres como por ejemplo los amigos y pero aun si hay sentimientos de por medio – Explicaba Dawn.

¿Sentimientos? – Pensó el azabache tras escuchar eso.

Por eso Serena si decides irte es mejor que aclares cosas o podría sr muy tarde, se cómo se siente y es algo que a me arrepiento de no haber hecho en su debido momento.

Dawn ¿A caso tú? – Pregunto Serena, la peli azul solo acento la cabeza, mientras que Ash solo observaba pues no entendía que era a lo que se refería su amiga de Sinnoh.

Pero no te tienes de que preocuparte, no soy esa clase de chicas que se interponen en el camino de las demás, pues ya tuve mi oportunidad y no supe valorarla, por eso estoy aquí Serena para apoyarte si decides hacerlo, si decides hacer lo que yo no hice por miedo – Decía Dawn viendo a Serena con una gran determinación y seguridad.

… – Serena no dijo, estaba atónita por las palabras de la peli azul.

Recuerda todo lo que quieres hacer, por qué comenzaste este maravilloso viaje que muy posiblemente que más por delante, más aventuras, más desafíos y más sentimientos – Seguía Dawn diciendo, pero l castaña no decía ni una sola palabra.

¡Serena! Por lo menos inténtalo, "¡Lucha hasta el final!" – Grito Dawn…

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo chicos, gracias por tenerme paciencia hasta el día de hoy y si les gusta comenten por favor para que me den más ánimos de seguir con esta historia que estoy disfrutando mucho al hacer.

Atte: _Prouyeck_


	7. Capitulo 7: Sueño

**Capítulo 7: Sueño**

¡Serena! Por lo menos inténtalo, "¡Lucha hasta el final!" – Grito Dawn…

Serena por fin reacciono tras oír aquellas palabras de la peli azul, abrió los ojos más que nunca para observar bien a la persona que tenía a un lado, quien podría ser nada más que aquel chico que la ayudo de pequeños.

Ash… – Menciono Serena mientras lo observaba fijamente

Serena… – Correspondió el azabache tras oír su nombre.

De nuevo me has ayudado a encontrar mi respuesta – Decía la castaña volteando su mirada hacia el cielo observando ahora las estrellas.

Entonces ¿Qué has decidido Serena? – Preguntaba Ash nervioso de cual pudiese ser la respuesta de Serena.

Parece que realmente lo entendiste ¿Verdad Serena? – Decía Dawn dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Chicos aquí estaban, valla sí que estoy muy cansada de buscarlos uff (Suspiro del cansancio) – Se escuchó que decía alguien que se acercaba a ellos.

Shauna que bien que llegas, Serena tal parece que se ha decidid – Le comento Dawn.

Sera mejor escucharla mañana, ya es muy noche y Serena me alegra que ya tengas una decisión tomada, con solo ver tu expresión me da a entender que estas segura de lo próximo que harás – Comento la Performance Pokémon mirando a la castaña.

¿Expresión? – Pensó Ash volteando a observa a Serena de inmediato tras oír aquellas palabras.

¡Sí! – Afirmo muy entusiasta Serena con una gran sonrisa y dejando esas lágrimas de hace un momento detrás.

Los chicos regresaron al Centro Pokémon a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ash ¿Qué paso? Fui a la buscarlos en la parte baja y no los encontré por ningún lado, la Enfermera Joy me dijo que saliste corriendo o Serena ¿Acaso algo malo paso? – Pregunto Citrón al ver al azabache entrar a la habitación algo preocupado.

Parece que al final no le conté lo que realmente me hace sentir cuando estoy con ella… (Suspiro) – Pensaba Ash mientras llega a su cama y se abalanzaba directo a ella.

Oye Ash ¿Me escuchaste? – Pregunto su amigo, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta de él.

Mañana, mañana, mañana… Tengo que esperar hasta mañana tal parece que será una noche muy larga – El azabache cerro los ojos con intensión de dormir para que pasase la noche.

¡Ash! – Se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de un lado de él.

¿Qué? – El joven entrenador abrió los ojos de golpe por la impresión de aquel gran grito estrepitoso.

Ash ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Estuve tratando de llamar tu atención desde que entraste la habitación – Explico Citrón.

Lo siento, no estoy de ánimos, quisiera descansar por ahora – Le decía Ash a su amigo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Bien te dejare tranquilo – Contesto Citrón entendiendo que lo dejara solo para meditar bien las cosas.

Serena, mañana sabré tu decisión… mañana… mañana… mañana… - Pensaba hasta quedar profundamente dormido el joven azabache.

¡Buenos días! - Escuchaba el joven con los ojos semi-entreabiertos.

Eh… ¿Ya amaneció tan pronto? – Cuestionaba Ash.

Claro por eso te salude y no me contestaste – Decía aquella voz femenina.

Ah lo siento, buenos días Dawn, ¡Que! ¡Dawn! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo el azabache muy sorprendido al verla en su habitación.

Lo siento, pero como tardabas en bajar vine a ver qué ocurría – La peli azul explicaba sus intenciones.

Espera ya amaneció así que… ¿Dónde está Serena? – Pregunto Ash.

Tranquilo aún no ha dicho nada, todos están esperando a que bajes – Le comento Dawn.

Bien… en un momento bajo – Le dijo el joven entrenador.

¿Qué habrás decidido? Serena… (Suspiro) – Pensaba mientras se cambiaba de atuendo.

Ash bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la estancia del Centro Pokémon, entonces en eso el joven entrenador observo a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que brillaban, vestida como siempre la recordaba, medias negras, falda roja, blusa negra y ese sombrero rosa que la caracteriza.

Serena, sigues tan hermosa como siempre – Pensó el azabache mientras sonreía al verla.

Oye Ash, ¿Qué planeas darle a Serena hoy? – Le pregunto Shauna.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Darle? – Decía el joven entrenador muy confundido pues no sabía lo que pasaba.

Si algún obsequio, puesto que ell… – En eso Shauna es interrumpida por Serena.

Espera Shauna, aún no lo sabe déjame que se lo explique – Le comento la castaña a la performance.

¿Explicarme? ¿Qué cosa? – Ash respondió a lo que escucho de Serena.

Ash, lo estuve pensando mucho, pero por fin me eh decido, partiré junto con Shauna, me iré Ash – Dijo Serena muy firme con aquella decisión tomada, pero…

Me iré Ash, me iré, me iré, me iré, me iré, me iré Ash – Era lo único que sonaba dentro se cabeza del azabache haciendo que entrase en shock por aquellas palabras. No… Serena no te vayas – Susurro muy débilmente Ash.

Me voy Ash – Volvía a decir la castaña.

¡Espera Serena! – Grito el azabache.

De repente todo se volvía a un tono grisáceo, como las películas en blanco y negro dejando solo a Serena con sus colores respectivos.

¿Qué está pasando? – Decía el azabache.

Rápidamente Ash noto que la castaña se empezaba a alejar, pero lo único que se movía era el suelo se apartaba del joven cada vez más y más.

¡Serena! ¡Espera! Por favor espera… (Entre jadeos) – Ash gritaba mientras corría tras ella pero la distancia se hacía cada vez más grande.

Serena no… (Aun entre jadeos) – Repetía el azabache en cada momento tratando de acercarse a la joven castaña pero parecía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, en eso observo que la distancia se hacía menor y detrás de Serena había una fuerte luz que lo empezaba a cegar.

¿Ahora qué es esto? – Se preguntaba Ash pero no le importaba pues se dispuso a continuar corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

Ash... despierta… ¡Ash!, despierta… – Se escuchaba proveniente de aquella luz.

Serena, ya casi estoy cerca – Decía Ash.

¡Ash! ¡Despierta! – Se escuchaba más fuerte.

En el momento preciso que Ash se disponía a llegar junto a Serena aquella luz brillo tan intensamente que lo cegó.

¡Ash! – Gritaba una chica.

El joven azabache abrió los ojos repentinamente tras escuchar el gran grito.

¿Qué es lo que paso? – Pregunto muy desconcertado.

Tal parece que tenías una pesadilla – Decía aquella joven.

Sí, eso parece… – Dijo Ash mirando hacia abajo

Pero se puede saber ¿Por qué soñabas conmigo? – Pregunto Serena.

Tl parece que ya amaneció y agradezco en verdad que todo lo que pase hace un momento fuese un sueño – Explico Ash.

¿Eh? – Respondió Serena muy confundida.

Serena… Yo… ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!...

Hasta aquí el capítulo, lo siento chicos por hacerlos esperar mucho no eh tenido tiempo pero les prometo que no lo dejare inconcluso, también les doy gracias por los comentarios que me dejan eso me ayudan y me dan muchos más ánimos de continuar, los veo en el siguiente capítulo que espero no tardar demasiado, no se olviden comentar si le gusto por favor.

Atte:_ Prouyeck_


	8. Capítulo 8: Quiero estar a su lado

**Capítulo 8: Quiero estar a su lado**

Serena… Yo… ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas! – Grito el azabache dejando muy sorprendida a la joven castaña.

Ash… – Menciono en voz baja pero entendible, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho.

Lo siento, no quería decirlo de esa manera, lo siento, lo siento en verdad lo siento – Decía Ash una y otra vez tratando de disculparse por aquel mal momento que acababa de suceder.

No – Menciono Serena a la vez que movía su cabeza. – Descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte Ash – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gracias – Respondió Ash.

Bien te espero abajo con los demás, te dejo para que te cambies de ropa – Decía la joven castaña a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

Si, enseguida bajo – Contesto Ash mientras que solo observaba como se dirigía Serena a la puerta.

La puerta se cerró y de inmediato Ash se levantó de su cama y comenzó a cambiarse el atuendo, mientras que del otro lado de aquella puerta cerrada estaba la joven castaña recargada.

Ash, tal parece que no quieres que me aleje de ti, eso me hace tan pero tan feliz, tal parece que tome la decisión correcta – Pensaba mientras veía el techo de aquel corredor y a la vez que se le formaba una gran sonrisa en aquel bello rostro de ojos azules. – Bien ahora a esperarlo abajo – Comento cuando empezó a dirigirse a la parte de abajo.

¡Bien! Estoy listo – Dijo Ash muy motivado puesto que dentro de su corazón presentía que las cosas no iban a ser malas.

Serena ¿Qué paso con Ash? – Preguntaba su amiga peli azul.

Está bien solo que estaba dormido – Dijo Serena muy feliz y con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Parece que no ha cambiado en eso – Pensaba Dawn – Oye Serena y ¿Por qué esa actitud? – Preguntaba muy curiosa la Coordinadora Pokémon.

¿Eh? ¿Cuál actitud? – Respondió la joven castaña confundida.

Pues te vez muy feliz y te cargas una gran sonrisa desde que bajaste de ver a Ash – Dijo la peli azul.

Es cierto Serena te vez muy feliz ¿Cuéntanos que es lo que paso allá arriba? – Dijo Shauna con una actitud muy picara y curiosa, solo para molestar un poco a Serena.

No este… ahh este yo… no pasó nada – Decía muy nerviosa a la vez que se sonrojaba demasiado.

Entonces ¿Por qué te estas sonrojando ehh? – Volvía a decir la joven Performance con el mismo tono pícaro y acosador.

¡Basta! ¡Ya! No sigan chicas – Decía Serena tratando de parar aquel complot hacia ella.

Estaba bien ya para Shauna déjala en paz – Dijo Dawn apoyando a Serena.

Ok está bien Dawn – Decía Shauna tras el regaño de la peli azul.

Si déjala en paz porque ahí viene Ash – Dijo la coordinadora.

¿Enserio? – Dijo Serena volteando a ver, pero no veía a nadie bajar de aquellas escaleras.

No, caíste jajaja – Dawn comenzó a reír tras haberle jugado una pequeña broma a su amiga castaña.

Jajaja buena jugada esa Dawn – Dijo Shauna mientras comenzaba a reír.

Ya paren chicas, no se burlen de mi – Volvía decir Serena con los ojos cerrados por aquella frustración pero en ese entonces.

De que se ríen chicas – Dijo una voz que de un joven entrenador que bajaba las escaleras.

¡Ash! – Dijeron al unísono Shauna y Dawn al ver al joven azabache bajar de aquellas escaleras, mientras que la joven castaña no se daba cuenta pues seguía con la ideología de parar aquella burla de sus amigas.

Ya chicas dejen de reírse – Volvió a decir Serena.

Serena ¿Por qué se ríen Dawn y Shauna? – Pregunto el joven azabache.

¿Eh? – Dijo Serena.

Serena ¿Qué pasa? – Ash postro su mano encima del hombro de Serena para que le hiciese caso pus no le contestaba su pregunta.

¡Ash! – Dijo Serena muy sorprendida pues no había notado su presencia.

¿Qué es lo pasa aquí? ¿Por qué se reían tanto? – Preguntaba Ash.

No por nada – Dijo Dawn para calmar la curiosidad del azabache.

¿Es cierto eso Serena? – Le pregunto a la castaña volteándola a ver fijamente.

Si no es por nada, cosas de mujeres – Le contesto tratando de ocultar aquel penoso momento.

Bueno te creo Serena – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

Serena solo observo aquel rostro que la estaba cautivando – Ash te ves tan lindo de esa forma – Dijo Serena.

¿Cómo dijiste Serena? – Pregunto e azabache tras medio escuchar.

No no no, este no nada, no si no – Decía muy nerviosa pues aquellas palabras podrían ser muy reveladoras de su secreto.

Ya calma, tranquilízate y bien ¿Dónde están Citrón y Eureka? – Pregunto pues no se encontraban ahí.

Fueron a buscar algunas cosas en el almacén con la Enfermera Joy – Dijo Shauna.

Ya veo, bien entonces esperémoslos aquí para empezar a desayunar todos juntos – Menciono Ash.

Si – Contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Chicos lamento la tardanza pero los víveres que buscamos en el almacén se acabaron, entonces fuimos a buscar más a otro lado hasta que los encontramos – Explicaba Citrón la situación del porque tardaban.

No se preocupen, en fin, hay que almorzar de una buena vez y así comenzar este día – Menciono el joven entrenador muy motivado.

Uhm tal parece que Ash también está muy feliz al igual que Serena, jeje que gusto saber eso– Pensaba Dawn.

Bien ha llegado el momento de que le comente algo chicos – Menciono Serena después de que habían desayunado.

Y bien Serena, ¿Entonces? Cuéntanos ¿Qué has decido? – Comento Shauna.

Es cierto que es este pequeño viaje que eh tenido junto a mis amigos ha sido fenomenal, fantástico, mejor de lo que pensaba en un principio de cómo sería al partir de mi casa y gracias a esto pude decidir cuál sería mi futuro y eh optado por ser Performance Pokémon y no solo eso si no alcanzar la meta de convertirme en la próxima Reina de Kalos – Decía la joven castaña muy emocionada.

Wow, parece que Serena está más decidida que nunca – Pensaba el joven azabache al verla.

Por eso Shauna eh decido continuar mi viaje junto con mis amigos – Comento Serena, tras escuchar esto Ash solo sonrió sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Entiendo Serena no te preocupes – Le contesto.

Además quiero ver como Ash vence a cada líder de gimnasio, pues sus estrategias me ayudan mucho para mejorar día con día, por eso "Quiero estar a su lado" y además yo lo…

Bueno hasta aquí el octavo capítulo de esta historia de Amourshipping chicos, gracias por tenerme paciencia en cada capítulo, comenten si les gusto por favor porque gracias a sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir con esta historia, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte: _Prouyeck_


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Tú también?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Tú también?**

Además quiero ver como Ash vence a cada líder de gimnasio, pues sus estrategias me ayudan mucho para mejorar día con día, por eso quiero estar a su lado y además yo lo… - Decía Serena explicando sus motivos pero al final de la oración se le empezó a cortar toda motivación alguna.

¿Tú me? –Le pregunto el azabache.

Ash yo… yo… yo… ¡Yo te quiero mucho! – Grito la joven castaña cerrando los ojos para ver que reacción tendría Ash.

Yo te quiero mucho – Eso era lo que en su cabeza de Ash resonaba a cada momento pues lo había dejado impactado.

¿Serena? Uhm creo que has tomado la decisión correcta o ¿No es verdad Ash? – Dawn le pregunto a su amigo.

Claro – Dijo muy contento. Ahm bueno este no es que no quisiera que te vallas, bueno no, no, no quiero eso, este ¡ay! no sé lo que realmente estoy diciendo – Dijo después muy nervioso el joven azabache.

Calama, calma Ash – Decía su amiga peli azul.

Nunca había visto a Ash tan nervioso – Pensó Serena.

Bueno el caso es que Ash, aunque no lo diga también realmente necesita de ti –Le decía Dawn a la joven castaña.

Ash… – Pronuncio en forma de susurro la futura Pokémon Performance.

Ash me ha contado que lo has estado ayudando mucho desde que inició su viaje por Kalos y además ustedes dos tienen una linda historia escrita desde ya hace tiempo me equivoco – Comentaba Dawn viendo a Serena fijamente con una linda sonrisa.

En eso los dos jóvenes reaccionan simultáneamente y se miran fijamente a los ojos.

Serena… – Decía por su lado Ash.

Flashback

¿Oye estas bien? –Pregunto un pequeño de cabello azabache.

Mi rodilla me duele – Decía una pequeña con un sombrero de paja.

Con esto sanara…

Fin del flashback

Ash… – Decía Serena.

Flashback

Nunca te rindas lucha hasta el final – Decía un pequeño niño sonriente.

Fin del flashback

Los dos chicos al unir sus miradas recordaron aquel momento en el cual se conocieron.

Ese día del Campamento de verano del Profesor Oak, ese día que una pequeña necesito ayuda y llego un niño a ayudarla, es así como ocurrió ¿No? O ¿Acaso no fue así chicos – Les pregunto la peli azul a los chicos pero ellos no reaccionaban pues estaban perdidos en la mirada del uno del otro.

Valla parece que están haciendo contacto Dawn – Decía Shauna.

¡Chicos! – Grito Dawn.

Ah ¿Que paso? – Dijo Ash confundido saliendo de aquel trance.

¿Qué? – Respondía Serena a la vez.

¡Ay! chicos no me escucharon ¿Verdad? (Suspiro), bueno el caso es que tu Serena y como tu Ash se necesitan, los se dan apoyo mutuo, y esto genera un gran aprecio entre ustedes – Explicaba su amiga peli azul a ambos chicos.

Si, Dawn tiene razón, gracias a la gente que me rodea y me da ese apoyo es como sigo mi camino sin detenerme en mi meta de ser las mejores Performance Pokémon – Decía Shauna muy animada y entusiasta.

Serena, ellas tienen razón, gracias a la gente que me ha estado apoyando desde que inicie mi viaje para convertirme en Maestro Pokémon les estoy agradecido – Empezaba a relatar su historia el joven azabache.

Mi Mamá, el Profesor Oak… Gary… Misty… Trayce… May… Max… Brock… Dawn… Iris y Cillian – Comentaba Ash mientras veía imágenes de los momentos que alguna vez pasaron juntos – A todos ellos les doy gracias día con día pues con su ayuda en salido adelante, es cierto que no eh ganado alguna liga regional pues parece algo que aún no estaba en mi camino, pero ahora… eh llegado aquí, a Kalos este lugar es mi destino y aquí sé que lo voy a cumplir ¿Sabes porque Serena? - Decía mientras se empezaba a acercar a la joven castaña.

No… no lo sé – Decía confundida pero a la vez muy nerviosa pues se estaba acercando hacia ella.

Porque apareciste tú, cuando más lo necesitaba, me ayudaste a recuperar ese espíritu de lucha que había oprimido por mucho tiempo, me devolviste las fuerzas para seguir adelante desde que te volviste a aparecer dentro de mi vida, recuerdas "Nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final" – Comento el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jamás olvidare esas palabras que me dijiste aquel día – Comento Serena muy apena por todas esas palabras que empezaban a salir de la boca de Ash.

Por eso Serena… – En eso tras escuchar su nombre la castaña vio fijamente al joven – Por eso es que también quiero que estés a mi lado por todo mi viaje por Kalos, quiero observar como triunfas en tu sueño de ser Performance Pokémon e incluso cuando te conviertas en la futura Reina de Kalos quiero estar ahí presente, ver lo feliz que eres cuando cumplas ese sueño – Decía Ash muy decido en todo.

Valla tal parece que Ash está dispuesto a estar con ello – Pensaba Shauna.

Esta actitud nunca la había visto en el – Susurraba Dawn.

Amigo, así se hace dile lo que realmente sientes a Serena – Pensó su amigo rubio.

Esas ganas de seguir y nunca rendirme tú me las devolviste Serena, desde un principio sabía que tú me podrías ayudar mucho por eso fui yo quien te invito a que siguieses tu viaje junto a mí y – De repente Ash es interrumpido.

Ash… basta es suficiente – Dijo Serena con lágrimas en su rostro.

Serena… yo no… yo no quería hacerte llorar, en verdad lo siento mucho – Dijo Ash muy apenado y triste.

No Ash no me hiciste sentir mal al contario, me hiciste sentir bien muy feliz por eso lloro y es de felicidad – Comentaba la joven castaña aun lágrimas en sus rostro pero con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

… – El joven azabache solo la observaba viendo como ella reaccionaba después de tanta palabra de él.

Pero… pero tengo una pregunta muy importante que te eh querido decir – Serna dijo mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas que aún le quedaban en su rostro.

Si… Dime – Decía Ash preparado para lo que fuese ser.

Ash… tú… tú… ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Tú también me quieres? – Pregunto Serena algo nerviosa pues sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás tras esa pregunta mucho menos a la respuesta.

No… – Dijo muy serio Ash.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dijo eso? – Decían sus amigos muy sorprendidos

Serena tras oír eso quedo impactada sin decir nada.

No, lo que realmente yo siento es…

Nota: Uff hasta aquí el noveno capítulo de esta historia y tal parece que como que aquí huele a final en el próximo capítulo xD, pero realmente no lo sé porque tengo unas ideas algo loquillas para esta historia, pero esto no lo decido yo si no ustedes las personas que están leyendo, por favor comenten si les gusto si quieren que esto siga más allá del décimo capítulo, compartan este fic para que llegue a gente que le gusta el Amourshipping bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte: _Prouyeck_


	10. Capítulo 10: ¡Kalos! El lugar donde los

**Capítulo 10: ¡Kalos! El lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad**

No, lo que realmente yo siento es ¡Amor! – Dijo el azabache muy feliz.

Por fin – Pensó Dawn.

Serena, yo ¡Te Amo! – Volvía a decir el joven entrenador.

Ash no sabes lo reamente feliz me hace escuchar eso, ¿Sabes? – Empezaba a decir la joven castaña con lágrimas en los ojos por la aquella noticia - ¿Sabes? Ash desde ese día, en el campamento, aquel momento… apareciste… me ayudaste… nunca lo olvide – Decía muy nerviosa.

Hay Arceus apiádate de Serena – Susurraba Dawn.

Desde ese día me enamore de ti Ash yo también te am… – Dijo hasta ser interrumpida por el joven azabache.

Sí que tienes una boca muy parlanchina – Dijo Ash.

¿Eh? – Respondió Serena.

Sí que la tienes – Volvió a decir, mientras se acercaba hacia la castaña.

En ese instante el joven azabache acerco su rostro hacia ella, entonces paso, todos estaban observando aquel maravilloso momento para la historia de aquella joven pareja, el destino lo volvía a juntar después de tanto tiempo, a despedida ese día fue muy dolorosa para ambos pero más para aquella hermosa niña de sombrero de paja puesto se había enamorado por primera vez, esa primera vez jamás la olvido, siempre recordaría aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer, puesto era casi imposible que ella lo volviese a ver pues se regresaba a Kalos.

Por otro lado un joven entrenador después ese día, ignoraba aquellos hechos que habían ocurrido pues aún era un niño que no tenía anhelos en el sentido del amor, el solo quería estar rodeado de los pokémon, solo ellos "Los Pokémon", puesto que gracias a ellos empezaría su gran sueño ser un Maestro un Pokémon, lo que le hizo viajar por varias regiones… Kanto… Johto… Hoen… Sinnoh… Unova, hasta que por azares del destino fue a una nueva región para el… Kalos…

Es aquí donde muy posiblemente el sueño de ambos pudiese juntarse, entonces lo vio en aquel incidente de la Torre Prisma en Ciudad Luminalia, el recuerdo vino su mente y ella volvió a tener fe en que lo podía volver a ver después de tanto tiempo, salió de casa con el pretexto de ser entrenadora cuando en realidad solo quería estar con él y él le ayuda a forjarse una meta en la vida, ser la futura Reina de Kalos.

Entonces ya cerca de su bello rostro de ojos azules, la tomo con ambas manos y la beso como si no hubiese un mañana, eran unos de esos besos que sentía que era reamente amado o amada que su amor era realmente correspondido que todo estaba bien, que desde ahora en adelante solos seremos tu y yo con un futuro juntos. Y así lo sintió Serena pareció como si el tiempo se detuviese por unos instantes para ella no lo podía creer estaba impactada por tal acontecimiento que la llenaba de felicidad.

Ash… Te amo – Dijo Serena después de separar sus finos labios de él.

Yo también Te amo Serena – Contesto sin pensarlo Ash.

… – Serena solo lo observo detenidamente.

¡Oh! Valla casi lo olvidaba por la emoción, ¿Serena? – Pregunto viéndola fijamente.

Sí… – Contesto la joven castaña puesto sabía lo que podría ser.

¿Quisieras ser mi Novia? – Pregunto el azabache muy seguro de sí mismo.

¡Sí!, si quiero ser tu novia, no solo eso, también quiero estar contigo para siempre Ash – Le respondió muy feliz puesto que un sueño suyo se hacía realidad estar con la persona que ama desde pequeños… su primero amor…

El joven entrenador solo puso una gran sonrisa y Serena lo volvió a besar sellando aquella propuesta.

Chicos esto hay que celebrarlo – Dijo Citrón.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! A Eureka le gustan las celebraciones – Decía la pequeña hermana del rubio.

Muy bien a celebrar se ha dicho- Dijeron Shauna y Dawn.

Ya llegada la tarde se reunieron en el Centro Pokémon…

Bien, Serena así que iras por la corona para ser Reina – Dijo Shauna.

Sí y lo hare con muchos ánimos ahora que Ash está a mi lado – Respondió la castaña viendo a su novio.

Si, desde ahora estaré contigo y te apoyare mucho – Le respondió el azabache.

Pero no te lo dejare tan sencillo, porque yo también quiero ser la Reina de Kalos y ahora tú y yo somos rivales – Le dijo su amiga performance.

Y tu Ash quieres ser campeón de Kalos ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Citrón a su amigo.

Claro y lograre con ayuda de Serena – Respondió muy seguro de si mismo.

Pero recuerda yo soy líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia y no obtendrás mi medalla tan fácilmente – El rubio le menciono.

¿Dawn y tú? – Pregunto Ash.

Yo… yo seguiré mi camino a partir de mañana – Respondió viendo hacia la ventana.

Pero ¿Qué camino? – Dijo Ash curioso.

El de ser la mejor Coordinadora – Respondió la peli azul.

Todos ahora tenemos sueños y es hora de cumplirlos a toda costa – Menciono Ash muy entusiasmado.

¡Felicidades por la nueva pareja y por nuestros sueños! – Grito Dawn.

Tengo que preparar mis cosas para partir mañana – Dijo Shauna.

Yo también – Le siguió Dawn.

Antes de que se vallan chicas, gracias por todo… en serio gracias – Dijo Ash muy feliz por su gran ayuda de ambas.

De nada Ash – Dijeron las dos.

Bueno nos vamos a nuestra habitación – Dijo Shauna.

Yo dejare a Eureka a la cama pues ya se quedó dormida los dejo chicos – Menciono Citrón.

Si descuida, también gracias a Citrón, gracias por todo – Le dijo agradecido el azabache.

Descuida no hay que agradecer – Le contesto el rubio.

Ash… – Dijo Serena.

¿Qué pasa amor? – Dijo el azabache.

Amor… –Respondió muy sonrojada pues le apenaba que le llamase de ese modo.

Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas – Menciono.

Ash prométeme una cosa – Dijo Serena.

Si ¿Qué es? – Respondió.

Conviértete en el campeón de Kalos – Le dijo la castaña

Entonces tú también prométeme que te convertirás en la Reina de Kalos – Le dijo viéndola a los ojos fijamente.

Claro que lo hare – Dijo acercándose a él, ya teniéndolo cerca de ella lo beso cálidamente, sellando su nueva promesa hacia un nuevo futuro en esta región que los volvió a unir.

Y ahora los dos se reencuentran para seguir sus sueños juntos en… Kalos… El lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad…

Chicos lo siento mucho por tardar en subir este último capítulo, voy a ser su secuela pero en otro fic ósea podría decirse que esta es la 1° temporada, gracias por esperar, por su paciencia, por su tiempo que se tomaron en leerlo, los espero en el epilogo que será en unos días que a la vez sería también como el prólogo de la 2° temporada, nos vemos comenten y denle a favoritos si gustan es gratis xD

Atte: _**Prouyeck**_


	11. Capítulo 11 (Epilogo): Conquistando

**Capítulo 11 (Epilogo): Conquistando sueños, Campeón y Reina Rumbo a la región de…**

Serena cuida de Ash te lo encargo – Dijo Dawn.

Claro lo cuidare mucho – Le respondió la castaña.

Adiós Dawn – Menciono el azabache.

¡Espera Dawn! – Se escuchó repentinamente.

Shauna ¿Qué ocurre? – Le dijo la peli azul.

No me quiero ir sola así que quiero ir contigo por lo menos hasta mi próxima parada – Dijo Shauna.

Ah claro – Le respondió Dawn.

Nos vemos chicos y Serena te estaré esperando para competir – Le dijo la performance.

Claro, adiós – Menciono Serena.

Las dos chicas salieron del Centro Pokémon para seguir sus sueños mientras que la nueva pareja y sus amigos se dirigían hacia la cuarta medalla de Ash, Serena siempre estuvo cerca de su amado apoyándolo para conquistar esa difícil medalla pero lo logro gracias a su apoyo de ella y entonces una gran barrera se puso ante el la quinta medalla en Ciudad Luminalia combatir contra su amigo, no fue nada fácil, pero lo consiguió por su duro entrenamiento y así ocurrió con la demás medallas hasta llegar a la famosa Liga de Kalos, donde en la preliminares salió victorioso como es sus demás batallas entonces su sueño estaba cerca, aparece Dianta la campeona junto a su querida Gardevoir, Ash solo observaba atónito aquella mega evolución de aquel pokémon pero no se preocupaba pues tenía a su fiel amigo Pikachu y a su amada cerca del el… "Serena". La batalla no fue nada fácil pero lo consiguió, su sueño, aquel que tanto anhelaba el ser Campeón… lo era… era el nuevo "Campeón de Kalos". Por otro lado…

Su debut, el gran debut de Serena en los escenarios junto a su Fennekin, había llegado el momento, todo parecía que saldría bien pues sus videos de Poke-Vision eran los más vistos de Kalos igualados con los de Aria, ella lo sabía estaba en otro nivel, entonces lo conquisto gano en su debut, en su segunda participación lo logro con ayuda ahora de su Braixen y en la tercera lo volvió hacer con su ahora Delphox, entonces llego la hora el famoso Torai Pokémon, solo los mejores llegaban y ahí se encontraba ella y es cuando se enfrente a su última gran barrera Aria la actual campeona junto a su Delphox al igual que ella, todo estaba igualado solo por una cosa… Serena estaba siendo por el amor de su vida… "Ash"… y fue así que como ella llego conquistar al público y a los jueces y ella era la nueva "Reina de Kalos".

Ahora el "Campeón" esta junto a su "Reina", caminan juntos tomados de la mano rumbo al aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia para dirigirse a la Región de ******* puesto que ese lugar sería perfecto para celebrar sus sueños hechos realidad, y ahí los estaban esperando, familiares y amigos.

Amor, nunca pensé llegar a estas alturas – Dijo el azabache.

Yo tampoco pensé llegar tan lejos – Respondió la castaña mientras caminaba junto a su amado para tomar aquel avión que los llevaría a su próxima parada.

Pasajeros del vuelo 89 rumbo a la Región de ******* por favor aborden, que está próximo a partir – Decía una voz femenina por el altavoz de aquel aeropuerto.

Bueno es hora de partir ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Ash.

Si, más lista que nunca – Le respondió.

Solo espero que todos ya hayan llegado allá – Menciono el azabache.

Tranquilo en la mañana hable con mi madre y me informo que ya llegaron todos que solo faltaba ******* – Le decía su novia para tranquilizarlo.

Ya veo, espero y este bien – Comento Ash.

Asiento de primera clase, o pero que sorpresa, el Campeón y la Reina de Kalos se dirigen a ******* – Menciono la azafata.

Si por favor – Contesto Ash.

Síganme es por aquí – Dijo la aeromoza – Pero antes, podrían darme un autógrafo por favor – Dijo seguido.

Claro – Respondió Serena.

Esto de ser celebridad me incomoda mucho – Menciono Ash.

Si… lo se amor, pero es un precio que pagar por cumplir mis nuestros sueños – Dijo seguido la castaña.

Y es así como la nueva pareja triunfadora en sus sueños como en el amor se dirigen a un nuevo paraje la famosa Región de *******.

Ash ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ash? – Dijo una voz muy baja que se encontraba a un costado de él.

¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas amor? – Comento mientras la observo.

… – Serena no respondió pues estaba dormida, ya que era un largo viaje.

Parece que está soñando – Pensó el azabache – ¡Serena! Amor despierta… despierta… –Dijo para sacarla de ese sueño.

¿Ash? ¡Ash! Dime que nunca me dejarías – Dijo después de despertar.

Nunca te dejare amor por nada, pero dime ¿Qué estabas soñando para despertar de esa forma? – Le pregunto algo preocupado.

Pues veras estaba soñando que – Serena en ese instante era interrumpida por una voz dentro del avión.

Pasajeros soy el capitán les informo que dentro de unos 20 minutos estaremos arribando al aeropuerto de Ciudad ****** en la Región de *******.

Oh vaya pero que sorpresa tan rápido hemos llegado – Dijo Serena.

¿Rápido?, jeje pues te quedaste dormida todo el viaje – Comento Ash – Pero bueno cuéntame ¿Qué soñaste? – Volvió a insistir el azabache.

No quisiera hablar de ello por ahora si amor – Respondió la castaña.

Está bien, pero recuerda esto siempre "Te amo" – Le dijo al oído.

Yo también "Te amo" – Respondió dándole un beso.

Y es así como ellos dan comienzo a una nueva aventura, pero ahora juntos, como la pareja feliz que son, su viaje por Kalos termino y es hora de empezar en ******* ¿Qué les depara el destino para ambos?, realmente son el uno para el otro, eso lo descubrirán en esta región.

Chicos muchas gracias por todo su apoyo durante este pequeño proyecto que hice en honor al Amourshipping que tanto me gusta, pues esto no es final si no un hasta pronto, por favor comenten que les pareció y que los que quieren ver en la siguiente fase o temporada, gracias me despido y hasta la próxima. (Quizás sea antes de fin de año… quizás…)

Atte: _**Prouyeck**_


End file.
